


Try Me

by Erick_nim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erick_nim/pseuds/Erick_nim
Summary: It was a joke. They were playing jenga, Changbin lost and was forced to ask a question he never even thought would be answered. The thing is Hyunjin likes to go against people's expectations
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Try Me

A crooked tower of wooden blocks is shaking, confidently tilting to one side. Any gust of wind and it will fall apart scattering over a picnic table full of beer cans. Guys sitting around it hold their breath while grinning and trying to contain their laughter. The redness of their cheeks is prominent even in the subtle light of garlands hanging on trees. 

“Don’t you fucking move or I’ll strangle you with my bare hands.” 

Changbin is so focused on a wooden block he grabbed that a drop of sweat slides down his forehead. He carefully pulls it out moving at a speed less than one millimeter per ten seconds.

“No-no-no,” his voice raises up a notch when the tower starts shaking harder. “Easy does it, just don’t… fuck!” 

The rumble entwines with a satisfied horse laugh of his friends who are happily slapping the table. Frustrated, Changbin drains his bear in one gulp and lays on the table raking the damn blocks with his hands. Companies at other tables glance at them with smiles and get back to chattering. People are spending their Saturday night in the park. 

“Pull the cards, looser,” Jisung slaps his back. 

Changbin gets up with a heavy sigh and pulls the white card. 

“The most handsome man,” he reads.  
“So far so good,” Seungmin giggles with excitement. “Now the action card.”  
“To ask…” Changbin pauses, closes his eyes and chuckles. “To ask out.” 

There goes the second wave of joyful laugh mixed with hoots. His friends push his shoulders while making hyena-like sniggers. Chan offers him an open beer saying he needs some liquid courage. Changbin gets up. 

“It doesn’t say I need to get a yes or any reaction whatsoever so no problem.”  
“Come on, dude, that’s no fun,” whines Jeongin with disapproval getting joined by the others.  
“Can’t help it, I just do what I’m being told to.” 

Changbin searches the table and finds a Snickers bar buried under the blocks. Bothering people without any offering would be kinda rude. He looks around. A bunch of good-looking men has already caught his eye this night. He scratches his head and decides to just go for it and approach a company that was sitting near a wide-canopied tree. Do it and forget it. He leans on their table in a sly manner and places the Snickers bar in front of a black-haired guy with a small bun. 

“Good evening. I’d like to ask out the most handsome man out of all the people in this park,” he says with a chuckle and then lowers his voice. “Sorry, you can just ignore it.” 

Without wasting any time, Changbin turns around ready to get back to his friends with the satisfaction of a duty fulfilled, however his wrist gets grabbed tightly. 

“Agreed. Let’s go out.”  
“What?” he turns around with surprise meeting the calmness of an exquisite face.  
“I will go on a date with you.”  
“That’s not what…”  
“Are you backing off now? You don’t toy with human’s feelings like that.”  
“What feelings? We don’t even know each other.”  
“Hyunjin,” he casually introduces himself. “But what if I’ve fallen in love with you at first sight?”  
“You… you’ve got a screw loose.”  
“Getting cold feet?” 

Hyunjin’s smirk is so provocative that Changbin just can’t let himself loose. 

“3 p.m. tomorrow, City Hall station exit 4.”  
“Deal.” 

Changbin genuinely has no idea what has happened and how. He had no serious intentions at all, he generally doesn’t go on dates with strangers. Everything happened so fast that he didn’t even have time to react and process it properly. The realization started to hit him only in the sober light of the next day when he was sipping coffee in the kitchen. The absurdness sparked later when at the appointed time he was standing in front of the subway station exit and thinking that he’d wait for ten minutes just to make sure that it was a joke and then head back home. 

“Hey what’s up?”  
“You really came huh,” Changbin raises his eyebrows when he sees a familiar face with a plump lower lip and a mole under the left eye.  
“How could I not come? It’s a date.”  
“It was a joke.”  
“And yet you’re here. What’s your name by the way?”  
“Changbin,” he finds the fact that he doesn’t even know his name ridiculously funny.  
“Awesome, Changbin, let’s go.”  
“Where?”  
“What do you mean where? You’re supposed to know it since you’re the one who asked me out.”  
“Should’ve chosen someone else,” Changbin shakes his head with a sigh.  
“Too late, _babe_ , next time you’ll think before doing something.”

Changbin pierces him with a speaking glance after hearing the mocking call. What the hell is that brat doing?

“What a fierce face you’ve got,” Hyunjin chuckles. “Smile. Smile suites you much better.”  
“How would you know what my smile looks like?”  
“I was watching you yesterday. Wanted to figure out what kind of a person my date is.”  
“So?”  
“You’re funny and just can’t shut up sometimes. And you like skinship since you always cling to your friends.”

Hyunjin suddenly wraps fingers around his forearm and looks into his eyes inquisitively. His observations were quite precise – Changbin is not the type to be bothered by something like that. He makes the same move, unfazed.

“Not a big softy I see. Then we’ll get along well,” snorts Hyunjin with approval.  
“I doubt that,” mutters Changbin and then squares his shoulders. “So? Where do you wanna go?”  
“I think we could grab a bite somewhere. That’s how dates usually go.” 

The City Hall district was rather lively and thus offered a huge amount of places one could stop by starting from restaurants and finishing with various street food vans. They turn into the alley that smells like steamed corn and burnt sugar, pass by some cafeterias and decide to eat at a café that is designed with yellow plastic and has repetitive light music playing. Nothing special but nothing off-putting either. 

“I’m gonna have mercy on you and choose something not so pricey,” generously informs Hyunjin while flipping through the menu.  
“You mean I also have to pay for you?”  
“Dude, it was you who asked me out and not the other way around.”  
“Fine, whatever you say.” 

Changbin heavily breathes out through the nose after starting to realize what he’s gotten himself into. Who he’s gotten himself tied to, to be precise. Hyunjin knows his own value and uses the opportunity to toy with Changbin’s pride as sophisticatedly as his conscience allows him to. He probably wouldn’t even have glanced at him in a different situation, but this time he came to have fun. Actually, Changbin himself is kinda curious how it is gonna end up going. He won’t go bankrupt after one dinner anyway. 

Oddly enough, Hyunjin really shows mercy and doesn’t get too cocky ordering latte and waffles with whipped cream and peach syrup. That was unexpected. The waiter leaves and the moment when someone has to start a conversation arrives. Hyunjin rolls up the sleeves of his pastel-blue shirt and makes himself comfortable in the chair. 

“What do you do in your spare time? Where do you study?” Changbin decides to break the silence since he was the one who set up this whole thing.  
“Maybe something more original?”  
“Shouldn’t we learn a thing or two about each other besides our names?”  
“Well, it’s not an interview.”  
“You go ahead then, original boy,” Changbin spreads his hands and slouches back in the chair.  
“Let me think,” Hyunjin rubs the mole under his eye. “If you had only one day left to live how would you spend it?”  
“Will you give me the Rorschach test as well?”  
“Maybe I will. It’s more interesting than questions of each existing survey anyway. If you want to know basic information I can send you my CV.”

Hyunjin seems unwavering. His left elbow placed on an armrest, long slim fingers support his cheek. A narrow hairband dangles on his wrist. 

“But don’t give me that «spend time with my family and loved ones» bullshit.”  
“I wasn’t gonna anyway. Spending the last day of my life with my family? Why the fuck would I do that?”  
“Bad relationship?”  
“Relationship’s fine it’s just that I don’t see the point. I have spent my whole life with them and I have to look at the same faces during my last hours? I think it’s better to spare them this information and do something for myself. The waiting and all these sob hysterias would turn this day into some shit both for me and for them,” Changbin shrugs seeming to be really thinking about this question.  
“It’s the first time I got such an answer,” Hyunjin looks intrigued. “What would you do then?”  
“I’d totally spend one hour on thinking what I should do, maybe cry a little. Don’t wanna die after all,” he stares somewhere at the ceiling fidgeting with a saltshaker. “Then I’d take off to Gangneung.”  
“Gangneung? Why suddenly Gangneung?”  
“Never been there. I heard that the sea there is very beautiful, the water is crystal clear and the salty air lingers right on your tongue. Sounds like it’s not a bad place to have a walk before you die.” 

The waiter places their drinks on the table. Changbin sips blackberry coffee, nods with approval and pushes the mug to the side. Otherwise, he won’t even notice finishing it before the food arrives. 

“Okay and then? You’re in Gangneung, you’re walking the town, what next?”  
“Then I’d go stuff my face and I mean it. Since I wouldn’t have to save money then I’d buy all these cocktails, sweets, sushi, grilled skewers, just whatever I wanna eat as I walk down the road. And then I’d eat till I throw up in a luxurious restaurant.”  
“So you’d spend a couple of your last hours on sightseeing and munching?”  
“Food makes me happy and satisfied. A new city is always amusing, there’s always some kind of excitement inside. So yeah I’d spend at least half of the day like that.”  
“What about the other half? Let’s say you’ve had your walk, you’ve had your food, the evening has come. Then what?”  
“I’d pick up a pretty boy in a club and fuck him,” Changbin laughs with a crooked smile.  
“Now it sounds more like a plan,” Hyunjin claps his hands smirking enthusiastically. “And what about the last hours? Of course if you wouldn’t like to have an hours long sex-marathon up until the very end.”  
“Nah, I would just relieve some tension. I don’t know,” Changbin rubs his chin. “Maybe I’d go to the beach. Buy some crap to drink, 3 packs of cigarettes and sit next to the sea listening to my favorite songs and smoking like an industrial factory. And so I’d die like in some emo teenage girl dream.”  
“What about bungee jumping, skydiving, nipple piercing, swimming with sharks, conquering a mountain?”  
“What good would they do for me? I wanna spend my last day with pleasure and not chasing after someone’s bucket-list. You don’t have to do something extreme to feel alive. That’s what I think at least,” he lifts his shoulder in a half shrug. “What about you? What’s your genius plan?”  
“It is as genius as McDonald’s patties are meaty,” Hyunjin snickers, but leans forward readily. “The first thing I’d do would be going to that dude who pisses me off and smashing an oily ass cake into his damn face. So he’d spend a whole week trying to wash that shit out of his hair.”

Changbin laughs because of how unexpected that was.

“What did he do to you that you’d waste a precious part of your last day on him?”  
“That’s a long story. Shortly, I’m a dancer. That asshole used to be a part of our crew but then he got a swelled head, decided that he was better than anyone else and left at the crucial moment screwing us. He fucked up the studio and shattered the glass that we had to pay for with our own money.”  
“Damn. So how is he? Better than anyone else?”  
“Better than anyone else at washing cars yeah,” Hyunjin scoffs. “There are as many talented guys like him as much shit there is in the sewers. Handling all the technical moments alone takes a hellish amount of effort which his brain doesn’t have enough wrinkles for. Basically, he’s fucked and I’d like to remind him of that for last.”  
“You gotta let go of grudges and learn to forgive,” Changbin theatrically screws his face into a serious expression and lowers his voice down to the hollow bass.  
“Fuck that shit,” enunciates Hyunjin slowly and expressively. “Then I’d rent a fancy car, the most expensive one. Like you said, there’d be no need to save money. I’d drive just somewhere not thinking much about the destination and turning whenever I feel like it. Villages, fields, cities, farms – zero fucks given. In one of the cities I'd stop and rob a store.”  
“Why?”  
“Just because,” he shrugs. “To get some adrenaline. For example, I could steal some expensive as fuck whiskey, rush out, jump into the car and take off to another city full speed.”  
“So basically you wanna feel like a gangster from a movie.”  
“I _would become_ a gangster from a movie,” Hyunjin smiles with a dreamy triumph in his shimmering eyes. “I’d go to a super luxury shopping mall and buy myself gorgeous clothes that you wouldn’t be ashamed dying in. In addition to that I’d also by some silver knickknacks to have a full set you know.”  
“Why not gold?”  
“I don’t like gold. Looks pretty cheap to my taste.”

Changbin glances at a doubles bracelet on his right wrist. One silver chain consists of big links, the other has smaller ones. 

“Noticed it right off,” Hyunjin’s warm fingers stroke it casually touching his skin. “Nice taste.”  
“Bought this with my first paycheck.”  
“Here’s my first paycheck,” Hyunjin stretches out his leg showing white-black Air Jordan sneaker with red inserts in the cushioning sole. “Dancing in them is amazing. By the way, keeping with the death topic, in the evening I’d go to a club just like you and party my ass off for a couple of hours to literally everything. Any crap they turn on I’d dance to it.”  
“Now I’m curious to see you dancing. I can feel in your voice that it’s important to you. Hence you can do something,” Changbin places his elbows on the table and gives him an evaluating look.  
“Come watch me. You’ll like it.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Trust me, I’ll make it so that you’ll like it,” Hyunjin sits on the edge of his chair, leaning forward and granting him a meaningful smirk.  
“Try me,” Changbin replies with an unfazed grin. “I’m hard to please. A pretty face isn’t enough.”  
“A pretty face is just a pleasant bonus. But thanks.”  
“Let’s go on. Dancing like crazy. Next?”  
“Then I’d be an animal just like you. Pick up a hot guy or a girl, doesn’t really matter to me. But instead of a hotel I’d have fun right in the car for a change, never done that before anyway. And it would be perfect to buy a joint from some pusher in the club and get high as well. Or LSD, people say that it makes all of your senses enter another damn realm.”  
“Altogether, you just want to fuck the law,” sums up Changbin.  
“When is the perfect time for that if not before death? But the cherry on top is my death itself, just imagine,” Hyunjin gives him a conspiratorial glance. “Morning, doesn’t matter which city. I, being dressed in clothes more expensive than my kidneys, climb up a statue or a monument that is really difficult to reach. And then fucking die there.”  
“Is that your plan? Die on a tourist attraction just like some hobo?”  
“Not a hobo, but an asshole,” Hyunjin corrects him with an air of importance. “Cops, ambulance, emergency service officers – all of them will come and rack their brains on how to get me down. Then they will be in the middle of getting me down and they will be cursing the living hell out of me. “That fucking dickhead, why couldn’t he die in a normal place?” Like a nasty obnoxious shitbag that I am, I will fuck up a lot of people’s day with my death. I think, it’s perfect.” 

The waiter brings Hyunjin’s waffles and Changbin’s salmon sandwiches. Only when he leaves Changbin lets himself release a muffled laugh under his nose. That guy definitely has got some special rocks in his head. 

“You’ve got a thing about pissing off other people.”  
“People consider me a bitchy egoist. Gotta keep my image till the very end,” Hyunjin impales a piece of waffle on a fork. “But all of this poses one question. You know what question?”  
“How come we know that today isn’t our last day and why don’t we do what we want to do?”  
“Exactly. Wow, you’re a bright boy, huh?” he looks at Changbin with a pleasant surprise because he didn’t expect that his stream of thoughts would be followed.  
“I think it’s obvious. I can jump up right now and do everything I was talking about, but if I don’t die the next day what am I supposed to live on? The rent won’t pay for itself. In your case, the situation is the same yet it also has the law added on top. We are stopped by the common sense.”  
“Fucking common sense,” Hyunjin sighs with disappointment. “What a wonderful day would it be though.”

They eat while discussing a van with Hong-Kong waffles that stops at every campus in Seoul from time to time and now is seen through the window. Changbin notices that despite a rather insolent personality Hyunjin’s got refined manners. He eats in small pieces and wipes his mouth with a tissue every time. He drinks quietly, puts a mug on the table carefully and collects crumbles with his fingers putting them into the plate when he’s finished. His speech is sharp, but his moves are smooth. Watching him was fascinating. 

After the dinner there’s an obvious question – what to do next? Just eating and parting ways seemed kinda wrong since they were on a “date” after all. Going to the cinema to stay silent for two hours while sitting next to each other didn’t spark any enthusiasm either. They scratch their empty plates with forks and decide to unoriginally wander the streets. Maybe something will catch their eyes. 

The beginning of September turned out to be pretty warm. Trees were still green and fluffy, sidewalks had many planters with colorful flowers, the drum roll like sound of ice could be heard from coffee shops. Streets were full of people, buildings were all covered in bright advertisement posters. The City Hall district was too lively and pulsating as usual. 

Changbin has learned that he was right about the excessive activity when on one of the streets they almost got circled by a small company of boys and girls who were smiling with suspicious excitement. 

“Do you have twenty minutes?”  
“Depends on what you need.”  
“We’re in the middle of creating our escape room and are looking for people who can test what we have now for free,” explains a girl in big round glasses. “Wanna give it a try?”  
“I’m not a fan of escape rooms,” says Changbin elongating the words lazily.  
“Come one, why are you grumbling right off the bat?” Hyunjin slightly pushes him with a shoulder. “We’ve got nothing to do and here’s a free fun game.”  
“We don’t know if it’s fun.”  
“It won’t take long really,” joins in a short boy putting his palms together. “We have to organize a few test-groups to get a financial support. Do you want us to like your Instagram posts in exchange?”  
“We do,” responds Hyunjin before Changbin who has zero interest in such stuff manages to open his mouth. “Let’s go.”  
“I wasn’t gonna take part in this shit,” utters Changbin when they follow the happy company.  
“Are you loosing anything because of that? No. Got better ideas? No. It’s your fault you didn’t think the date through, now you’re gonna do what I want.” 

Changbin curves his lips being defeated. Hyunjin’s business-like tone doesn’t accept refusals, he has made up his mind already. Changbin ponders a little and comes to a conclusion that it’s better to deal with it and see how this plays out. Seems like it was his main policy in relation to everything about his partner. To let everything go with the flow and watch the result. 

They were brought to the ground floor of a grey building which had a PC café on the first floor. Right in the next alley there was a loaded dumpster and the next building smelled like soggy noodles. The most appropriate place for geeks. They listen to a brief summary of the rules the main point of which was not to break anything. There was no solid storyline yet so the mission was to go through the existing locations. 

When the guys enter a gloomy room the door behind them closes. At first their flashlights don’t even turn on. Seems like they were purposefully corrupted a little to create some tension. Changbin hits his flashlight with a palm and a faint circle of light starts running around. Sometimes it flickers ominously.

“What a shithole.” 

Pale-lime walls were severely cracked missing chunks here and there. On a ceiling stained with yellowish smudges and dirt splotches there were fake spider webs hanging around. Half of a baseboard was ripped off, rotten planks could be seen under the threadbare carpeting. The room stank of damp and old socks. 

“Five stars for the atmosphere,” Changbin moves his flashlight around and approaches a swollen door. “Locked.”  
“We gotta find the key,” Hyunjin checks drawers of a ramshackle desk. “Look, there are newspaper clippings.” 

He shows Changbin yellow papers with ragged edges. They crunch loudly which means that they got wet and then dried out. The article was about a forty years old electrician who was accused of kidnappings and murders with particular cruelty. 

“The bodies of the victims were never found,” reads Changbin aloud. “You think we’re gonna find some fucked up shabby skeletons ordered from a Halloween section on Gmarket?”  
“That would be nice actually, I wanna gather them all together and take a picture,” Hyunjin puts the newspaper back. “You found anything?”  
“It’s not that there’s a lot of places to investigate,” Changbin moves the flashlight across the room again. “Maybe we should examine the lock?” 

He kneels down in front of the door and peeks into the key hole. 

“The key is on the other side, isn’t it?”  
“Nah. Seems like it’s stuffed,” Changbin picks the notch with his nail and examines what he managed to scratch out. “Playdough, I guess. I don’t think the key would make any difference.”  
“Something’s blocking it from the other side then,” Hyunjin pushes the door. “You hear that? Barricaded. Probably locked on a hook as well.”  
“There’s gotta be a way to get inside,” Changbin looks around again staring into the dark corners. “Why is there an empty chest?” 

By the same wall that had the door they needed there was a massive brown chest that wasn’t even locked. They opened it, but found nothing except for the wooden walls. 

“Can we move it?” Hyunjin attempts to push it aside, however the chest doesn’t move even slightly. “Nailed down tight.”  
“Shine the light.”

Changbin gives him his flashlight and leans into the chest up to his breast. Fingers run across the bottom and suddenly feel an unnatural seam. Changbin pries it off and pulls the section being surprised by the fact that almost the whole bottom plate lifted up. 

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin stretches his neck shining the inside. “They really put some hellish amount of effort into this crap.” 

On the bottom of the chest there is a rather large hole that led to the underground tunnel connected to the next room. A cold chill comes out of it and tosses the hair on their foreheads. 

“Who’s first?” asks Changbin taking his flashlight back.  
“No way am I going in there.”  
“You bitching out?”  
“Look at me,” Hyunjin pulls off his shirt. “It’s gonna get all covered in that damn mud.”  
“And I can let myself be a pig?”  
“You’re wearing black, it won’t stand out as much. Get in there, I’ll light the way.” 

Changbin gives him a piercing look and sighs rolling his eyes. There’s obviously no point in arguing because it would last for hours. He gets his leg over and goes into the chest standing on the immovable part of the bottom. After checking the hole with the flashlight he kneels down and inserts his hands first, entering the tunnel with his upper body. 

“Wow,” Hyunjin whistles. “What a great view of the promising prospects I’m getting from here.”  
“Can you think with your head and not with your flashlight for once?”  
“I can,” he tilts his head checking out the butt in tight pants with a smirk. “But there’s no point in it until you open the door.”  
“Useless coconut tree.”  
“I can hear you.” 

The hand smacks the butt with a loud slap. The element of surprise makes Changbin jump so his head hits the bottom of the chest above him and he howls. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”  
“Careful, it does seem a bit cramped.”  
“Never again am I gonna…” 

Changbin’s grumble dressed with a decent amount of cussing disappears between the clay walls as he descends down fully and proceeds into the tunnel. Hyunjin sees him off and stands in front of the door waiting. The corner of his mouth doesn’t want to go down. He likes him. Starting with an unusual appearance that the more you look at it the more it attracts you and ending with a low voice with a little huskiness to it. It felt pleasurable listening to him and Hyunjin likes pleasure. 

“Where the hell are you? Did you reach the Shawshank?”

More than a minute has passed but there was no answer. No sound of any activity at all could be heard from the other side. The tunnel got quiet as well. 

“Changbin?”

Hyunjin presses his ear against the door listening. The wind is whistling drearily, the pipes are buzzing. At the background, there is a faint rustling that keeps on coming close and going back. Sometimes it reminds of a whisper and in the darkness mildly diluted with an uneven circle of the weak flashlight that dies out for a couple of seconds every now and then it doesn’t bring up any nice feelings whatsoever. Suddenly a powerful hit bangs the door. 

“Fuck!”

Hyunjin jumps back and hears a satisfied raspy laughter from the other side. 

“Shitted your pants?”  
“Are you fucking nuts?” he makes a long exhale trying to calm down his crazily beating heart.  
“That will teach you to get all handsy.”  
“Let me out right now.”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“I’ll go through the tunnel and bite your damn face off.”  
“Sounds hot.”

Changbin’s voice is saturated with amusement. He finally managed to throw Hyunjin off the balance. The furniture gets moved, the hook slides off and the door opens sliding out of the crooked frame with struggle. Hyunjin’s lower lip is pushed out with displease when he walks in having his arms crossed on his chest. 

“Is everything okay, _babe_?” inquires Changbin mockingly when he sees his face.  
“Everything’s amazing, piggy,” Hyunjin stretches his lips in a fake smile and proudly passes by. 

Changbin sheds light on his clothes and clicks his tongue. Knees are all covered in brown stains, lumps of web and mud hang off the shirt flaps. The dirt got under his nails as well. A perfect look for the date. 

The exit from another room turns out to be rather simple. On the door, there was a code panel and they found a password under a ripped poster just a few minutes later. Only after the door locks behind them with a snap they realize that it was a breathing space before another challenge. Because in the new room there’s literally nothing except for the door on the other side. 

“Seems like textures aren’t loading,” jests Hyunjin and Changbin chuckles slightly.  
“Nerd alert?”  
“A little bit,” Hyunjin frowns lighting up the wooden walls. “Where could they shove the lever?”

Changbin jerks the door and moves his fingers around the handle trying to find something suspicious. This time there is no even a key hole. He listens to the silence on the other side and scratches the back of his head puzzled. In the other rooms, there were at least objects they could interact with and here there’s nothing. He takes a few steps back to have a look from the side and his foot suddenly sinks down a smidge. A part of the ceiling in a form of a big rectangle above him slides to the side demonstrating a transparent bucket with some red liquid inside. Changbin jumps away when realizing that it starts to tilt down. 

“Hold on,” Hyunjin turns his head. “Step on it again.”  
“To get whatever that shit is poured all over me?”  
“It won’t pour out instantly. Do it.”

Changbin distrustfully stretches out his leg pressing the panel with the top of his sneaker, but it’s not enough. The mechanism only works when there’s enough pressure hence it needs him to stand on it properly. 

“Look.”

Hyunjin shines the flashlight on the wall next to the door. There appears a small hole inside of which there’s a shining screen with writings on it and a code panel beneath. 

“Technologies my ass,” Changbin looks at it while every now and then peering at the slowly tilting bucket above himself. “What does it say?”  
“An overall age of a group of victims that consists of 4 people equals 68 and 4 years ago… Hey,” a tiny door closes and Hyunjin turns back.  
“That fucking bucket almost spilled on me,” Changbin spreads his hands. “Wait a little until it gets back to the starting point.” 

The mechanism clicks after a quarter of a minute and he gets back on the panel cautiously. 

“An overall age of a group of victims that consists of 4 people equals 68 and 4 years ago it used to be 53. How old is the youngest victim?” reads Hyunjin. “What kind of a dumb riddle is that?”  
“What happens if we get it wrong?”  
“My guess is you’re getting a blood bath.”  
“You have one attempt left,” announces a robotic voice. “Further deactivation of the button is impossible. Your sins will be washed in the blood of the deceased.”  
“Great,” Changbin rubs his temple with tiredness. “Now what?”  
“There’s no other option, we gotta try,” Hyunjin shrugs.  
“Then you stand on that freaking panel. I ain’t gonna take a ketchup shower.”  
“And can you solve this riddle?”  
“Well can you?”  
“I think yes.”  
“Call bullshit on that,” Changbin’s eyebrows drew together with doubt. “You and math?”  
“What makes you think I suck at math? Bet I’m smarter than you.”  
“If you’re so confident then stand on it I’ll read the question.”  
“No way, I have to see the text myself to think.”  
“You think I’m that fucked to almost trust you with my life?”  
“I’d like you to be so, yeah,” Hyunjin gives him a long look. “So what? Will you trust me?”  
“And what if you fuck up?”  
“Ain’t gonna happen.”  
“Anything can happen.”

Hyunjin sighs. 

“I’ll buy you dinner and wash your clothes with my own hands. Satisfied?”  
“I hope you know what you’re doing,” after a pause, Changbin stands next to the panel. “Ready?”  
“Yes.”

With obvious hesitation, Changbin activates the mechanism giving nervous glances to the bucket with red jiggling liquid. Hyunjin bends to the opened hole and starts mumbling something piercing the screen with his eyes. 

“So?”  
“Wait, I’m thinking.”  
“Clock’s ticking.”  
“I know that, trust me.”

The bucket is hanging diagonally now. Twenty seconds pass and the liquid has about a few millimeters before the edge. Changbin covers his hair with hands intensely staring up and being ready to run. 

“Faster!”  
“Shut up and stop distracting me,” Hyunjin’s finger freezes in front of the numbers. “If the overall age was 53 then… three?”  
“Hyunjin, for fuck’s sake!”  
“Three!”

He enters the number and presses the button. The boys freeze looking at the stopped bucket. Nothing happens and Changbin thinks about grabbing a chance and taking off. The only thing that’s stopping him is a possibility that it might trigger something. Small firecrackers pop, the door opens with a buzz and the bucket stands straight again. 

“It worked!”  
“Told ya,” Hyunjin victoriously throws his arm in the air and then puts it around Changbin’s shoulders in a lazy like manner. “You’ve got something to tell me, don’tcha?”  
“Congratulations, you don’t have to wash my clothes.”  
“This is the gratitude I get?”  
“It was a teamwork, you just played your part.” 

The familiar guys meet them behind the door clapping. They help Changbin clean his clothing, show posts they’ve liked, take a picture and ask them to leave a review in a special notebook. Outside Hyunjin still can’t close the topic and hangs on Changbin’s shoulders again. 

“I think I deserve something good for justifying your trust,” he taps on his cheek. “Come on. Give me one.”  
“Dream on,” Changbin pokes his ribs with a finger making Hyunjin arch back and step to the side. “No nasties on the first date.”  
“So we’re gonna have another one?”

Changbin stops and turns back to him.

“You wanna go on a second date?”  
“Why not? I've had a really nice time.”  
“I’ll think about it,” responds Changbin with a smirk and heads towards the subway station.  
“Hey, showing off is my thing,” Hyunjin catches up with him. “You want an official invitation? Okay. Let’s go on a date.”  
“I told you I’ll think about it.”  
“You’re such a jerk.” 

Actually, Changbin is pulling his leg on purpose. At home, he smokes and looks at the sunset lights while rewinding the whole day in his memory and thinks that he’d ask him out himself anyway. Hyunjin is attractive. Not only because of his appearance but also because of his energy. No one knows what he’s gonna do the next second, however his way of carrying a conversation, his gestures, his cunning gaze with a bit of mockery inside and his confident straightforwardness buy you right off and keep the interest burning. It was impossible to resist. 

Despite the fact that Hyunjin was supposed to be the initiator of the second date it happens spontaneously in some way. On a Friday night Changbin just decides to get his friends and go to the event where Hyunjin had to perform without any notice. 

A rather small concert hall is already full of youngsters who came to gawk at unprofessional dancers. A stage that is not really wide is illuminated by stage lights while the rest of the hall including a bar zone is dim. A complex performance has been carried out by a team which looks like one of those that usually perform on Hongdae. Changbin carefully makes his way through the crowd hoping that the order of performers has stayed the same and he got here in time. Going further the third row turns out to be impossible, but the view was pretty nice. 

It’s not that Changbin doesn’t believe Hyunjin can dance well, he just always takes skills of people who lack a few centimeters before two meters with a pinch of salt. Controlling such a big body is probably difficult and not a lot of people can handle it properly. Knowing movements and serving them beautifully aren’t the same thing. Hyunjin of course goes against his expectations. 

Two beams of light are focused on a brunette in a wide white long-sleeve shirt and just as white pants. He is barefoot. Contemporary might be quite repetitive thus one has to put a significant amount of effort in order to maintain the audience’s attention till the very end. 

Hyunjin moves smoothly but confidently, his movements are saturated with strength and control. When jumping he makes it look like he really soars. When he expresses aggression it seems like he’s physically cutting the air with fast sharp movements. He falls on the floor arching his back and the shirt slides down showing his belly. One leg is stretched perfectly straight, surprising that it’s not cramping. 

Hyunjin’s mouth is opened slightly, charcoal hair tossed over the forehead, neck glimmers because of the sweat in the spotlight. He gracefully swings his arms, sensually opens his eyes and freezes for a mere second when he sees a familiar face in the crowd. Spotting Changbin amongst a bunch of excited girls who held their breath was rather easy. Changbin’s face is focused, he watches him with a mesmerized half-smile. The corner of Hyunjin’s lips quirks up fleetingly and then he continues the performance. The determination to do his best and demonstrate himself has ignited with a new force. 

Changbin realizes that he can’t look away. He wants to catch every movement, every emotion shown. The opportunity to look at him with no questions asked sparked joy. The admiration caused by the beauty gracefully soaring on stage has filled every inch of his body. Changbin feels pleasure watching him dance. And a tiny bit of another kind of pleasure has been caressing his pride. Hyunjin noticed him and in some way has been performing directly for him. Changbin senses it in his quick glances and smirks. 

When the performance is over Changbin goes outside grabbing his friends who have already got down a few drinks. They smoke in the alley at the side of the building and think about where to go next. A back door opens. Hyunjin who has changed into jeans with a t-shirt and tied his hair in a small ponytail approaches their company and greets them. 

“How do you feel about hanging out with us?”  
“Fuck yeah,” he replies with an instant enthusiasm. “My guys are performing on the street, must have finished by now. Let’s get them on the way.” 

When they’re done smoking they enter the main street and walk to the performance venue. On a Friday night, the lights seem to shine even brighter than usually and laughter of partying people sounds louder. 

“How was it?” asks Hyunjin when they purposefully fall behind a little.  
“Not bad.”  
“Not bad? That’s all you can say?”  
“You want me to shower you with compliments?”  
“Yes.” 

Hyunjin’s response makes him chuckle. Classic. 

“I don’t regret coming.”  
“You suck at compliments so much.”  
“You’re very well aware that you’re attractive and that you’ve got great moves.”  
“Still I’d like to hear such things directly from you,” Hyunjin eloquently looks into his eyes.  
“You’re attractive and you’ve got great moves.”  
“Insufferable.”

The dancer sighs shaking his head and gives a dismissive wave of his hand. He’s not used to be treated like that. Usually he is the one who controls others and hassles them getting all the attention. 

They approach a group of guys who were packing their stuff after the performance. Hyunjin fills them in and they agree eagerly. Everybody wants to relax after work. 

Finding a place that had enough free space wasn’t easy, but almost half an hour later their huge company occupies almost the entire diner with traditional low tables. They make themselves comfortable on the floor and order a few pots of kimchi jjigae, grilled meat, corn cheese and various types of snacks along with soju. Getting to know each other with the help of alcohol and games goes smoothly and quickly. Half an hour in and they chatter as if they’ve been knowing each other for years. An army of green bottles lines up next to their tables. 

When time gets over midnight Changbin realizes that he was right and Hyunjin got hammered pretty quickly. He stopped going out for a smoke an hour ago and now he turns out to be fallen asleep with his back pressed against the wall. A significant amount of his strength was used to put his head on Changbin’s shoulder from time to time and to touch his knee during the games. Changbin didn’t mind it at all. Sometimes he got lost gazing at glares of a yellowish lamp in Hyunjin’s tipsy eyes, but he kept himself under control. 

Hyunjin wasn’t the only one who got wasted, the others were so excited by a new company that they drank like there was no tomorrow. Some of them are chitchatting divided into small groups and half laying on the floor. The adequate part of Changbin’s brain understands that it’s time to call it a night. He tries to wake Hyunjin up, but he sluggishly pushes him back obviously not being in a communicative condition. Changbin turns his head and realizes that their companies got even too close. In the corner, Hyunjin’s friend, Felix, was sitting on Chan’s lap and kissing him affectionately. 

“Guys,” Changbin crawls to them and pulls Felix’s hoodie. “Let’s go home shall we?”  
“Wanna come to my place?” Chan asks Felix while smiling crookedly.  
“Let’s go.” 

Got along well. At least Changbin is a little bit relieved since it means two people fewer because it seems like this time he is the “chosen one” who has to shove everyone into taxis. Feels like he unconsciously drank less seeing others gulp down soju like crazy. The others notice some commotion and start to get up clumsily taking out their cards and wallets. Most of them were able to reach the road themselves, the others got Changbin’s help. Only when he gets back to the diner and sees that there’s nobody left but Hyunjin he regrets letting Chan and Felix go so fast. Changbin doesn’t know his address and calling these guys is certainly useless now, they’re too busy with each other. 

“Hyunjin, where do you live? Hyunjin,” Changbin slightly slaps his cheeks trying to wake him up. “Do you have your address written somewhere?”

No adequate reaction follows. He is unavailable. The only option left is to take him to Changbin’s own house. Changbin pays their parts of the bill, wraps Hyunjin’s arm around his shoulders grabbing him tightly by the waist and drags him to the exit. A huge problem emerges like an insurmountable mountain just after a couple of meters. He himself is drunk. Not loaded like a pig, but the body in terms of strength left reminds of a noodle. Changbin leans on the wall outside and takes a breather. 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with you?” 

The morning starts with annoying chirps and belting out cicadas. Hyunjin frowns feeling buzz in his head and touches his coccyx that suddenly ached. Chill bites his skin so he tries to pull the blanket higher, but the blanket is strangely short and thin. The realization of his legs being not on the bed but somewhere beneath the level of his body makes Hyunjin conclude that something is wrong. 

He opens his eyes and sees a building wall befouled by weeds. Below that, there’s concrete covered in cigarette butts and stains of leaked trash. Puzzled, Hyunjin turns his head and sees Changbin’s face right above him. He was drowsily rubbing his forehead. 

“What… why am I sleeping outside?”  
“You got wasted, all your friends left and I didn’t know where you live.”  
“Taking me to your place is prohibited by your religion or what?”  
“I’d like to, but I was drunk as well and dragging another body to the road didn’t really work for me.”

Hyunjin gets up grunting. His spine is burning because he slept with his head on Changbin’s lap and feet on the ground. A shirt that Changbin was wearing yesterday slides off Hyunjin’s shoulders. He covered him even though he was left in a tank top? 

“You should’ve left me here and gone home.”  
“Leaving you alone on the street didn’t seem like a right thing to do.”  
“Didn’t want to leave me here to be massacred by maniacs?”  
“Right.” 

Changbin’s gaze is serious and honest. His moral would never let him leave a person in such a defenseless state. After all, Hyunjin got drunk together with him which means he entrusted himself to Changbin, that’s how his logic works. Learning that they wouldn’t make it home he dragged him to the wide bench between two buildings and laid him down untying his tossed ponytail so it wouldn’t pull his hair. 

“Thanks,” says Hyunjin in a raspy voice and gives him back the shirt. “You could’ve taken an opportunity and used the situation you know.”  
“I know. But I’m not like that. I’m not interested in a one side type of things.”  
“So you’re a gentleman, huh,” Hyunjin scoffs. “I am a gentleman too actually. But unlike someone I know how to show my gratitude.” 

He leans forward and kisses Changbin on the cheek pressing his warm lips for a few seconds. 

“See? Simple as it is.”

Changbin chuckles shaking his head because of how snide Hyunjin’s tone was. 

“You still owe me a date. Yesterday doesn’t count.”  
“I remember. I think I owe you even two dates since you paid for me. Don’t worry, I won’t forget about it.” 

Hyunjin really remembers. Next weekend he asks Changbin if he’s free on Saturday’s afternoon and demands his address. He refused to provide any other details and kept him guessing. Changbin gets a short “Come out” message, gets down and the moment he walks out the building he sees Hyunjin behind the wheel of a perfectly polished black off-roader. 

“You have a car?”  
“I wish. I rented it.”  
“Did busses get banned?”  
“Cut the chatter and get in the car.” 

Inside is a little bit chilly and smells like pine air freshener. Changbin buckles up and the car takes off smoothly. 

“So where are we going?”  
“Gangneung.”  
“What?” his eyes widen up. “All of a sudden?”  
“Why not? I heard it’s a nice place,” Hyunjin grins. “We’ll take a walk and have some fun. I think dates through at least roughly unlike some.”

Changbin squints his eyes with suspicion hearing some unknown slyness in his voice. He looks at the rear-view mirror and notices that there was something on the back seat. Changbin turns around and sees a wavy ribbon and an empty cake box. 

“Why there’s…” a flashed thought makes him pause. “No way. No, you didn't… or did you?”

Hyunjin nods doing his best to keep a straight face and not to roar with laughter. Changbin facepalms. 

“Psycho. Did you really smack his face with a fucking cake?”  
“Yup,” Hyunjin guffaws.  
“You’re sick. Who did I get mixed up with?” Changbin leans back in the seat and cackles. “I hope our death isn’t on the list.”  
“No, mister gentleman, today there’s only life on the list. Life worth remembering.”

He asks Changbin to turn on the music he likes and turns up the volume. The sky is ideally azure, the Sun reflects off glass skyscrapers making the world outside much brighter. When they drive into the highway and tall buildings turn into farms the windows go down letting in the wind smelling of hot pavement. Hyunjin’s charcoal hair flies up, clings to eyelashes and falls back reminding of a black flag. Changbin sticks out his hand and catches the air gusts that get stronger as the speed limit drops down. His t-shirt immediately fills up with wind like a sail. 

They spend half an hour on the road before stopping at the rest area. Changbin buys a whole bag of different kinds of snacks and some soda cans and comes to Hyunjin who was waiting for crunchy corndogs in a tent. The cashier gives him a box with steamy food and at that very moment Hyunjin takes off grabbing Changbin’s hand. 

“Run!”  
“Hey, you didn’t pay for that!”  
“The fuck?!”

Changbin rushes after him with his eyes opened in a surprise and doesn’t have any clue about what’s going on. 

“Move it, get in.”

Their car was parked at the very curb meaning Hyunjin had been planning everything beforehand. He jumps in, starts the engine in sheer seconds and pushes down the gas pedal. The car takes off bursting into the stream on the highway. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!”  
“Kinda,” content Hyunjin laughs tapping on the wheel with excitement.  
“You… you really just stole two goddamn corndogs that cost less than a cup of coffee you drink every fucking morning?”  
“And chocolate croissants,” he highlights pointing his finger.  
“Oh, that changes everything, of course.”  
“It’s not important _what_ I stole. It’s important that I _stole_ it. I even got chills because of the adrenaline.”  
“What a fucknut you are,” Changbin sighs and slouches back in the seat throwing the bag with snacks on the floor and placing that very box that Hyunjin handed him on his lap. “You wanna hang out in the bullpen?”  
“That would be an interesting experience, but I don’t think they’ll call the cops because of some corndogs and croissants. But if they track me down then well okay I’ll pay the fine.”

Changbin rubs his temple and tries to calm down his heart that started beating crazily when they ran off. He bursts laughing. 

“What are you laughing about?”  
“This is so stupid. Can you at least warn me before doing another fucked up thingy of yours?”  
“It won’t be as fun then. You should’ve seen your face, dude.”  
“What did you expect? We were just standing there, waiting for our food and then you just take off as if your ass got stung by a bee.”  
“Well, at least you won’t forget that moment.”  
“Damn right I won’t. Crazy bastard.”

Food makes the road funnier. They move to the music while eating crispy corndogs, munching on chips and spilling lemonade all over the place. Hyunjin who got chocolate on his cheek makes Changbin wipe his face with a tissue stating that he mustn’t get distracted from the road. However it doesn’t stop him from going through bags with some edible crap and touching his partner’s thigh “by accident”. 

After two hours they finally arrive in Gangneung. It is almost evening yet the sky is still clear and bright. In the distance, there is a shimmering surface of the crystal sea. All the hours left before the darkness are spent on completing tasks of Changbin’s “dying list” – sightseeing and walking. They walk around not so clean Gyeongpo lake, take pictures on a special bench with artificial water-lilies, go through the whole district full of trees, ride bicycles in a park and have dinner in a seafood restaurant next to the crowded beach. 

Hyunjin who decided to stick to his plan more seriously drags Changbin to the shopping mall to dress up before partying. To the reasonable question about money he tells Changbin to shut up and stop grumbling while going through the rack with shirts. After a few rounds in a dressing room he stops at the black satin shirt with golden buttons. It was rather wide and long so he tucks a part of it into black tight jeans letting it elegantly hang in a half-circle from behind. He lets Changbin wear his own t-shirt, but makes him tuck it in as well and put on a more sportive-like shirt that remains unbuttoned. 

“A belt might be nice,” Hyunjin twirls a belt with a massive buckle. “Though it’s such a pain in the ass to do and undo it so fuck it, you’ll be fine without it.”  
“What kind of an argument is that?”  
“Use your imagination.” 

Night-time Gangneung is warmly lit with lanterns. It’s been a few hours since they arrived but hair is already full of salt. As expected from a coastal town, all the action is concentrated in the zone near the beach. They go down to the underground club decorated with garlands interwoven into fishing nets. 

Once surrounded by dim lights and loud music, Hyunjin feels like he is where he belongs. This atmosphere is familiar to him, it always mesmerizes him, makes him loosen up control and put down constraining borders. He’d really go dancing if he learned he’s gonna die in a few hours. That’s how he lets out the suffocating energy and gets charged with another one, the energy of music and amazed audience, that’s how he feels alive. 

Changbin watches him dancing from the sidelines. Just like last time during the performance this guy is mesmerizing. Hyunjin throws back his head and lets his body lead him jumping with the crowd to energetic songs, gracefully moving his hips and running his hands to songs with a slower beat. His mouth is sensually opened and eyes are shut during the vocal trance. Then, when the music with a more sexy tone gets turned on, he puts his hands behind his head and waves his body smirking. 

Changbin who sits at the bar and spins an empty glass is constantly monitoring him. He feels like he can spend the whole night just looking at Hyunjin. Like at some kind of art. However not everyone sticks to such aesthetical principles. Both women and men each and every of whom wants to get his attention surround Hyunjin. When one guy at last decides to cross the line and puts hands on his waist Changbin, who kept convincing himself that he has no right for anger, loses it. 

“Did you ask him for permission?” Changbin pushes the guy back standing between them.  
“And who the fuck are you?”  
“The one who’s leaving this place with him.”  
“Get lost, shorty, you ain’t gonna get nothing here.” 

The guy smirks, puffs out his chest under a half unbuttoned shirt and reaches out to Hyunjin clearly demonstrating a golden watch on his wrist. Handsome, in a perfect shape and definitely rich. Changbin feels that he is inferior to him in many terms. Hyunjin, in his turn, checks the guy out and ostentatiously wraps his arm around Changbin’s shoulders. 

“Take a hike, alfa dog, and don’t forget to shove your flex up your ass.”  
“You really gonna give up a wonderful night in a luxurious apartment to this dude?”  
“To the man who doesn’t perceive me as a whore? Hell yeah, sweetheart, definitely.”

When the pride-bruised guy in whose eyes he degraded to the dimwit with an awful taste walks away, Hyunjin pridefully brushes his hair back. 

“If you didn’t like him why didn’t you tell him to get his hands off?”  
“I was waiting for my partner to remember that he is my partner,” Hyunjin’s eyebrows rise with accusation. “You like booze more than me?”  
“I barely even drank anything.”  
“Then what’s the matter? What do I have to do to get your attention?”  
“I…” Changbin stammers at first but then chuckles. “You have my full and undivided attention. I just don’t really like dancing.”  
“You’ve never tried dancing with me. I’ll make it so that you’ll like it.”  
Hyunjin places his hands on Changbin’s shoulders and gets one step closer. Enchanting music with muffled vocals and smoothed beats fills up the venue. Purple neon lamps light the ceiling. Changbin sees their glares in the obsidian eyes of Hyunjin who is smiling languidly. Resistance really is impossible. Changbin puts arms around his waist feeling the warmth of his skin through the satin shirt. 

Hyunjin moves slowly and sleekly following the stream of the hypnotizing music. Changbin follows him and lets go off control over his body focusing on the man arching in his arms. Hyunjin’s lips slightly touch his ear. 

“Liar. You know how to dance.”  
“I prefer watching more.”

Changbin exhales with a snicker. He sure does know how to dance, but he decided to keep that card up his sleeve until the right moment. His hand slides across Hyunjin’s waist and Hyunjin leans closer pressing their foreheads together. The club is hot and stuffy, head spins a little due to the intoxicating beat. Their eyes are closed, Changbin feels warm breath on his face. They purposefully stretch the moment not taking another step. Changbin likes such waiting. He likes touching Hyunjin’s cheek with his nose and feeling weight on his shoulders. 

“Let’s get out of here.”  
“Agreed.” 

Fresh night air caresses their faces. Breathing in the salty air after the building’s stuffiness seems much more pleasant. The shy crescent is hanging above the sea surface in the distance. They cross the parking lot and get into the car. 

“You’re not gonna drive, are you? You didn’t drink much, but you still did.”  
“Relax, I’m not that irresponsible,” Hyunjin curves his lip. “It’s all a matter of perspective though.”

He reaches in his breast pocket and takes out a joint. 

“When the hell did you manage to get this?” titters Changbin not believing his eyes. “Hwang Hyunjin, I literally left to the toilet for a minute and you somehow got weed.”  
“I can do a lot more than that if I need to,” Hyunjin takes out a lighter. “We can’t miss such an important thing on the list.”  
“You sure it’s safe?”  
“Of course, it’s just weed. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna drive until tomorrow.” 

A swirl of a thick white smoke gets bigger spreading around the car. At first, Changbin doesn’t feel any changes. A normal cigarette that only tastes like grass from a lawn. 

“I like Gangneung. I love the sea,” says Hyunjin after a couple of puffs. “I’d even sleep on the beach.”  
“To spend the week digging sand out of every hole afterwards?”

They laugh. It’s not that the phrase was really funny, but a funky mist forms up in their heads causing nice emotions to arise. The body feels light and relaxed however limbs are tingling, almost sparking. The joint dies out. Hyunjin sits with his head slightly tilted, then puts his right hand on the seat next to him and reaches out to Changbin turning his face. 

“And now let’s get to the best part.”

Changbin doesn’t know if it’s because of the weed, but he can’t stop smiling when Hyunjin kisses him. His lips are hot and soft, his moves are either purposefully slow or demanding and rough. He bites him shortly and Changbin moves forward with zeal pulling his lower lip with teeth. It was already pretty chubby without it and it literally teased him the entire damn evening. Holding back becomes harder, their kisses get chaotic and wet. Hyunjin’s hand slides off Changbin’s cheek and moves down scratching the skin under his collarbone, running across stomach and stopping on his crotch. 

“Just in case, you don’t have to do it,” says Changbin backing away a little.  
“Of course I don’t, but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to,” in Hyunjin’s eyes there is mischief and a bit of madness. “I’m gonna make you remember this night. You won’t be able to think about anything but my name tonight.”  
“I bet you are.” 

Throughout three of their meetings excluding the very first one Changbin has solidly confirmed at least one thing. Doubting Hyunjin’s words is useless. He always knows what he’s talking about and this confidence is reflected in everything he does. Because Changbin has never thought that he could get such a firework of emotions out of a mere blowjob in a car parked behind a shabby club. He thinks that the joint might have enhanced sensations a little, but when his hand grabs the hair on the back of Hyunjin’s head while the other one grips the shirt on his back he really can’t remember anything but his name that flickers on his mind like a neon sign in a pitch-black night. And even when Hyunjin deliberately slows down to tease him Changbin can only incoherently growl through his clenched jaws shutting his eyes so tight they hurt. 

Changbin of course gets revenge when it’s his turn. He makes Hyunjin wiggle on the seat and scratch the skin on his head. When he provokes him slowing down and almost freezing completely at the very inconvenient moment Hyunjin digs fingers into his back and hoarsely spatters: “Don’t you dare stop. I’ll kill you if you stop, Seo Changbin, I will…” 

Tired, they slouch back in their seats, open the windows and smoke for a long time sipping soda. Almost no power left. After a mix of new sensations and emotions, they definitely need rest and a calm period of time to process everything that has happened. Trudging to a hotel and filling papers to check in doesn’t seem like an option. Thus they are forced to cross out another activity on their “dying list”. Luckily, Hyunjin had the foresight to take two blankets with them. 

Sleeping next to the sea was weird. Waves were fizzing loudly getting crushed by rocks and a foaming shore. The wind was chilly yet the night itself turned out to be warm. They spread out one blanket on the sand and used the other one to cover themselves. Hyunjin turns away wrapping Changbin’s arm around himself without even asking and literally making Changbin hug him from the back. Changbin had nothing against that, but he thought it was funny. The dancer made a decision for both of them as usual. 

Waking up outside for the second time in a row was just as funny. Seagulls are circling above the water, the lights of clubs behind the road are still on in the apricot light of a new-born sunrise. The sand that moved whenever they even breathed wasn’t quite liked by their backs, but in general they managed to sleep for almost five hours. Lungs are full of the sea air, tips of their ears reddened because of the night wind. 

“I suggest we get back to Seoul and hit the sack at my place. On a normal bed,” says Changbin when they’re walking to the car.  
“And take a shower.”  
“And take a shower.”  
“We can go grab something to eat in the afternoon.”  
“We’ll order in. I don’t wanna go anywhere.”  
“Spend the whole day at home? Let’s at least take a walk to a diner.”  
“Didn’t you get enough of walking yesterday? I’m gonna lay down at home for at least two days.”  
“Fucking great. My boyfriend turned out to be a sluggish couch potato.”  
“Your boyfriend?” Changbin’s eyebrows rise as he turns to Hyunjin.  
“Got a problem with that?”  
“Nope, I’m cool. I just kinda wasn’t aware of that, you know.”

They shake the sand off their feet approaching the car, put on sneakers and then throw their stuff into the back seat. 

“Who’s fault is it that you’re such a slowpoke? Everything’s obvious, if you ask me.”  
“We gotta work on your habit of making decisions for other people.”  
“We gotta work on your habit of making decisions for other people,” jeers Hyunjin in a mocking voice while putting on a seatbelt.  
“Can I still refuse?”  
“No,” Hyunjin starts the engine. “There’s no returns, no exchanges.”  
“I’m fucked.”  
“Oh yeah, you can’t even imagine exactly how fucked you are,” the car merges onto the road. “Sleep, potato, you don’t have to drive anyway. Take it while I’m still nice.”  
“As you wish.” 

Changbin closes his eyes with a smile resting his head on the window. He hates losing, especially losing in stupid board games. But that loss seems to be one of the biggest wins in his life. The win that glances at him curving the lips softly.


End file.
